1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector that has a power switch capable of detecting installation of a memory card to supply power to the memory card connector and cut power to the memory card connector when the memory card is removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are important interfaces to provide signal transmission between electrical devices. Memory cards with large storage space are used removably in many kinds of electrical devices such as digital cameras, digital photo printers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and such like. Each electronic device requires a memory card connector to connect a memory card having a plurality of contacts.
A conventional memory card connector has an insulative housing and a row of terminals. The housing has a cavity. The cavity is defined in the housing and may accommodate a memory card. The terminals are resilient, are mounted securely in the cavity and connect respectively to the contacts on the memory card.
However, the conventional memory card connector does not have a power saving device, an important characteristic in handheld devices, because the memory card connector is always powered regardless of whether a memory card is installed or not.
Consequently, the conventional memory card connector has shortcomings and is becoming unmarketable and could be phased out.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a memory card connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.